


Do You Work Here?

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the RvB Shipping Jamboree Alternate Universe Bonus Round 1.</p>
<p>"I always see you at the library but you don't wear a name tag so I don't know if you work there or just love books" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Work Here?

York wasn’t the kind of person who’d normally go to a library: he wasn’t exactly the most studious of people. The only reason York would go to the library was if his friend, North, asked him to find or return a book.  Recently though, he had found another reason to go to the library: a tall, slender green-eyed man that York really wanted to get to know better.  
  
York had been agonising for weeks over the good-looking bookworm that he assumed lived in the library. Should he keep admiring from afar? Should he go and talk to the guy? He didn’t even know the bookworm’s name so he should at least go and say hello, right?  
  
"Hey, North, should I use a pickup line on him? I've narrowed it down to two..."  
  
North chuckled. "Your track record with pickup lines isn't so great."  
  
"Well, yeah, but I wanna talk to him."  
  
"So, go talk to him. Ask him to help you find a book or something," the blonde suggested.  
  
It took York another week to work up the courage to approach the guy in the library.  
  
  
A voice interrupted his reading.  
  
“I always see you at the library, but you don’t wear a name tag so I’m not sure if you work here or if you just really love books.”  
  
With a sigh, he looked up at whomever it was wasting precious research time.  He wasn’t expecting the jagged scar over the stranger’s eye on his smiling face and his eyes briefly flickered over the old wound.  
  
“Is it important to know?”  
  
“Well, it would save me from awkwardly asking for your help looking for a book only to find that you’re just a student.”  
  
“I work here and I love books, so technically I am both.”  
  
“So why don’t you have a name tag?” York asked.  
  
“To avoid conversations like this so I can read and put books away in peace.”  
  
York grinned despite the man’s dry comments. “If you’d been wearing a name tag I wouldn’t have had to make conversation to ask what your name was.”  
  
With a sigh, he closed the book and pushed his glasses higher on his nose. “It’s Delta. And you are?”  
  
“York. Well, D, can you help me at all? I have an essay I need to write and I can’t seem to find any books on physiological signal processing and how it can be used to enhance biomechanics.”  
  
Delta’s eyebrow raised. “Biomechanics?”  
  
“You saying I don’t look like I’d study it?”  
  
“Yes, I am,” came the honest reply.  
  
York laughed. Delta wasn’t the only one.  
  
“So, are you able to help me?”  
  
Delta shelved the book and looked at his watch.  
  
“I haven’t done much in the way of being a research librarian for medical sciences, however, I do like the challenge. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time and I’ll see what I can help you with.”  
  
With an easy smile, York turned to go.  
  
“It’s a date then?”  
  
Delta couldn’t help the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Possibly.”  
  



End file.
